Learn From KyuMin Couple
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Author ini..bukannya lanjutin FF yang dulu, udah bikin lagi! Ck! Let's read.. KyuMin Couple, Aliran GS. 9.. Kolaborasi Pairs, SUPER JUNIOR dan EXO! hehehehe.. lagi demen, bgt! sama BB dari SM Ent. ini.. hehehe jangan lupa tinggalkan review! bagi para EXO Official Pair Shippers! dan KyuMin Shippers.. typo bertebaran dimane-mane.. maaf, ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai.. hai.. hai!**

**My Loveble Readers! ( emang ada? )**

**Hehehehe..**

**Merindukanku? ^3^ ( so confident )**

**Aku datang bawa kisah baru..**

**Bodohnya Author yang satu ini, cerita yang lain belum ada lanjutan chapternya udah publish yang baru!**

**(Timpukkin Author Pake Batu)**

**Kalau ada yng mau protes.. **

**kasih saran..**

**kasih kritik..**

**kasih masukkan..**

**Kasih santunan.. (Loh!)**

**Kasih sayang.. (Haah?!)**

**Asal jangan kasih santet aja!**

**Hehehe..**

**Learn From KyuMin Couple**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

**Kangin as Lee Youngwoon**

**Leeteuk as Lee Jungsoo**

**Tan Hanggeng as Cho Hanggeng**

**Heechul as Cho Heechul**

**Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

**Yunho as Kim Yunho**

**Sehun as Cho Sehun**

**And Other**

**Warning:**

**GS, Romance, Drama, Family, n' Lill' bit Humor and NC**

**Always Kyu-Min \(¬_¬\)**

**Prolog**

Di salah satu apartemen di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dipusat jantung kota Seoul. Sebuah appartemen yang tak bisa dikatakan tidak mewah, bagaimana tidak, tempat itu lebih tepat dikatakan; Penthouse. Salah satu penthouse yang paling diinginkan oleh para kaum jetset Seoul dari gedung pencakar langit yang digunakan bukan hanya untuk appartemen, tapi juga perkantoran, restoran, café, firma hukum, dan bahkan disini pun terdapat beberapa merk dagang yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para pecinta fashion.

Dan siapakah pasangan yang beruntung tersebut? Atau lebih tepatnya, yeoja yang beruntung bisa tinggal disalah satu penthouse yang hanya ada 4 di gedung ini?.

Dia adalah Lee Sungmin yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Cho Sungmin sejak 2 hari yang , Sungmin yeoja yang beruntung tersebut. Yeoja yang bekerja sebagai photographer lepas untuk sebuah majalah fashion terkemuka di Korea sekaligus seorang yang bekerja dibidang advertising diperusahan milik Appanya sendiri, sebagai kepala team creative dan satu lagi pekerjaannya yang berawal dari hobi, selain photography; seorang guru tari disebuah sanggar seni yang ia dirikan bersama beberapa chingunya dari Seoul University of Art. Sanggar seni tersebut sudah berdiri 1 tahun setengah. Dan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, yang tak hanya memberikan marganya tapi juga sebuah penthouse untuk keduanya tinggal atas nama dirinya?.

Pertemuan keduanya berawal dari majalah fashion yang menyewa jasa Sungmin untuk photo fashion. Saat itu majalah tersebut mengeluarkan edisi yang bertemakan " Bisnis dan Fashion " untuk bulan Juni. Dan mereka (Majalah Fashion) mengangkat cerita sukses para pebisnis muda, eksekutif muda, pemuda yang sukses didunia bisnis berbagai bidang, dan tentunya mereka (Pemuda Sukses) dengan selera fashion yang bagus juga.

Dan terpilihlah 5 orang namja muda yang terpilih untuk menjadi cover majalah, melakukan interview eksklusif dan mengisi kolom etalase style dengan barang-barang dari sponsor, beberapa brand pakaian pria mahal.

Namja-namja tersebut adalah Choi Siwon yang sukses sebagai seorang pengacara muda bersama firma hukum yang ia dirikan bersama rekan pengacara muda yang lain, Lee Donghae pemuda berwajah innocent yang sukses dengan usaha waralabanya; café pancake yang tersebar di beberapa kota besar Korea dan beberapa negara Asia, Zhoumi; namja perantauan dari Negeri Tirai Bambu ini seorang arsitektur sekaligus insinyur sukses di Seoul, jasanya banyak yang memakai dari berbagai kalangan, dan satulagi dia seorang dermawan muda yang membangun sebuah panti werda yang ia dedikasikan untuk almarhum sang nenek, namja ke empat Kim Jungmo produser musik termuda di Korea, dia gitaris dari band yang sekarang tengah vakum; TRAX mencetak banyak album sukses dari musisi terkenal dan membantu memajukan industry music Korea, dan namja terakhir tidak lain dan tidak bukan Cho Kyuhyun; putera pertama dari klan Cho, pewaris nomor 1 dari Cho Enterprise. Muda, pintar (?), bukan genius, tampan penuh pesona, dan harta tujuh turunan yang tak akan habis.

Namun sayang dibalik kesempurnaan fisiknya itu, tak diiringi dengan etitude yang ! Namja ini memiliki mulut berbisa, sulit diatur seperti serigala liar, ego dan gengsi yang tinggi. Siapa yang akan tahan untuk bergaul dengannya? Ya! Kecuali Siwon dan Donghae.

Tapi, siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan Sungmin tak berjalan pemotretan Kyuhyun menolak yeoja itu untuk memotret dirinya untuk sesi etalase , sangat menjengkelkan Sungmin, ditambah Kyuhyun tidak suka disentuh, dia tak menyukai seseorang menyentuh langsung kulitnya; terutama wajahnya. Membuat pihak majalah menyediakan fotografer satu lagi khusus untuk dirinya dan memanggil make up artis langganan Nyonya Besar Cho.

Dan takdir seseorang itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, siapa sangka, pertemuan mereka tidak berakhir dibalik lensa kamera , dengan diluar dugaan perusahaan Cho bekerjasama dengan perusahaan jasa advertising Appa Sungmin. And you know what? Sungmin ditunjuk untuk bertanggung jawab menangani perusahaan Cho yang akan melakukan presentasi, terjun kelapangan, dan berhubungan dengan perusahaan itu selama kontrak kerja masih berlangsung.

Dan disanalah tingkat kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin harus diuji oleh sikap perfekionisme sang putera mahkota penerus perusahaan. Detail, lugas, teliti, dan dingin; seperti itulah Cho lagi, dia tidak suka 6 bulan lamanya Sungmin dan perusahaan Cho Enterprise bekerjasama untuk sebuah jasa advertising produk baru yang diluncurkan dan maupun diretail oleh Cho Enterprise.

Selama 6 bulan yang singkat itulah, keduanya jadi mengenal sikap, sifat, dan pribadi satu sama lainnya. Tanpa ada yang harus ditutupi lagi, karena sejak awal keduanya menjadi diri mereka masing-masing, save the image mereka tunjukkan hanya pada saat bertemu para rekan, kolega, klaen, dan para calon investor. Tapi, jika sudah hanya mereka berdua bertatap muka dan dengan didepan beberapa orang atau karyawan kepercayaan save the image sudah tidak mereka gunakan lagi, mereka lebih jujur pada diri masing-masing, apa adanya.

Cupid pun sepertinya tidak diam saja, ia bekerja selama 6 bulan tersebut, menancapkan panahnya tepat dilubuk hati dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yup! Namja itu jatuh cinta pada yeoja manis yang ia kontrak jasanya.

Awalnya ia ragu, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan disetiap bertemu, berdekatan, bertatap muka, dan bahkan bila saat dalam situasi hanya mereka berdua saja. Kyuhyun sering tertangkap basah tengah menatap yeoja manis tersebut dengan sangat intens, tatapan yang memancarkan sesuatu yang hangat, tulus, dan mungkin cinta.

Keduanyalost contact setelah kerjasama itu berakhir, Kyuhyun tepatnya seperti ditelan bumi. Dia tidak pernah tinggal lamasebulan di Korea selama beberapa bulan bahkan hampir setahun itu, karena ia disibukkan dengan perjalanan bisnis perusahaan. Presentasi, melobby klaen, rapat perusahaan, rapat pemegang saham, menghadiri rapat ini itu, pertemuan sana-sini, seminar bisnis, gathering untuk para pebisnis muda dan sukses di Korea bahkan hingga seluruh Asia, dan belum lagi harus menghadapi masalah-masalah yang tidak terduga, seperti; demo karyawan/buruh perusahaan, saham Cho Enterprise yang sempat mengalami gambling di bursa saham internasional, pengunduran diri secara tiba-tiba oleh beberapa pegawai lama dan sudah dipercaya perusahaan –sekretaris pribadi sekaligus kantornya; Victoria (salah satu sahabatnya juga), karena akan menikah, lalu manager keuangan, manager HRD, dan kepala gudang-, dan hingga masalah pribadinya yang tidak bisa dianggap sepela, yaitu tuntutan atau lebih tepatnya rengekkan sang Eomma yang memintanya untuk menikah cepat.

Karena masalah pribadi inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat tentang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sempat selama 6 bulan membuat harinya tidak lagi monoton, membuat kerja jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, sering membuatnya tersenyum-senyum, dan bergairah. Ia mencoba menggali lagi rasa itu, rasa 6 bulan itu, rasa yang awalnya ia ragukan, hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada yeoja lain, rasa yang selalu tumbuh setiap harinya, dinamis dan tidak luntur, dan rasa yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Berbagai cara ia gunakan untuk bisa bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi, semua hal dihalalkan agar yeoja itu jadi miliknya, jatuh cinta padanya. Lee Sungmin hanya untuk milik Cho Kyuhyun! Itulah kata-kata sakral yang selalu diucapkan namja yang kasmaran dengan Sungmin, bila ada namja asing yang coba-coba merebut, bersaing, dan menghalanginya untuk memiliki jangan harap esok hari kau bisa melihat matahari lagi, bila coba-coba untuk memulai masalah dengannya. Mengerikan! Itulah Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang dulu adalah mantan bad boy sekolah, the troublemaker, d'evil Cho, dangerious boy, napeun namja, dan julukan-julukan negative lainnya yang ia sandang di masa high school. Baddest but smart and clever, sisi lain dari seorang Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mengikuti akselarasi saat junior high school. Hingga senior high school, kepintaran dan kepandaiannya bahkan kecerdasannya tidak saja sikap pemberontaknya dan melawan aturan itulah yang guru-gurunya bahkan bumonimya sendiri tidak tahan dan ingin menenggelamkannya di sungai Han.

Siapa sangka Lee Sungmin-lah yang bisa menaklukkan si evil bisa sangat berbeda 180˚ saat sedang berdua dengan Sungmin. Tidak seperti di depan public yang lebih terlihat seperti seekor serigala liar yang tidak bisa ditundukkan, tapi malah bisa menjadi seperti seekor anak kucing bila dengan Sungmin. Kenyataan yang menggelikan bukan?Tapi, begitulah adanya.

**Learn One**

Disebuah kamar dari sebuah penthouse, ranjang berukuran king yang terlihat berantakkan dengan seprai putih berbed cover soft grey. Menyisakan seorang yeoja masih tertidur pulas, kulit putih mulusnya terekspose jelas hanya dengan menggunakan bra hitam berbahan lace halus dan mahal dan underware berbahan yang sama. Ditambah beberapa kissmark kemerahan disekitar leher, dada, perut ratanya, dan daerah paha.

Sepertinya semalam terjadi pergelutan panjang diatas ranjang tersebut, pakaian wanita dan pria yang berserakan dilantai, 2 botol red wine prancis yang telah kosong diatas nakas, dua gelas wine yang masih sedikit tersisa didalamnya tergeletak begitu saja dipintu balkon kamar yang tak tertutup, jangan lupakan aroma bekas bercinta semalam yang masih menguar diseluruh ruangan kamar besar tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut menggeliat kecil saat hidungnya menangkap aroma yang asing, kedua matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, menyesuaikan , lihat! Yeoja itu memiliki mata foxy yang indah kecokelatan. Rambut panjang cokelat kemerahannya berantakan, ia dengan gerakkan agak masih linglung ia memungut asal sebuah kemeja putih, entah milik siapa, dan ia memakaikannya untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan, mengikuti aroma asing yang sangat tak enak dan mengganggu paru-parunya.

Ia menyusuri lorong penthouse mewah itu, hingga tiba di dapur. " Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku?!," tegurnya pada seorang namja yang tengah memakai celemek yang baru selesai menghubungi seseorang dari telepon wirlessnya.

Keadaan dapur penthouse itu terlihat sangat tragis, mengenaskan. Seperti habis terjadi perang, asap hitam mengepul dari kompor listrik, keluar melalui pipa pembuangan yang ada diatas kompor. Bahan-bahan makanan bekas terpakai berceceran di meja dan lantai marmer putih, tempat sampah terisi penuh, padahal baru kemarin ia membuang sampah dan mengganti yang baru.

" Tenang aku sudah delivery order, sarapan kita akan tiba 30 menit lagi," ujar namja pucat dengan rambut brunette berantakan dengan hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan boxer abu-abu ditambah sebuah celemek baby blue dengan motif floral kecil-kecil, tidakkah terlihat absurd?.

Yeoja tersebut melangkah memasuki dapur dengan langkah hati-hati agar tidak menginjak sampah-sampah sisa tersenyum manis pada si pelaku keonaran. " Kauberencana meracuniku, ya?," olok yeoja tersebut. " Ah.. mwo! Mana mungkin aku meracuni istriku sendiri?Kita ini baru dua hari menikah, bulan madu saja belum. Aku juga belum menjadi Appa!," sungut si namja pada si yeoja dihadapannya itu.

" Aku kira.. kau sudah bosan," ucap si yeoja pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. " Yak! Kalau bicara jangan asal Cho Sungmin! Bosan bagaimana? Kita pacaran dua tahun dan baru menikah dua hari yang lalu..dan ba-baru.. du-dua malam aku.. aku me-menyutubuhimu," balas si namja agak tergagap malu, dia tak mau menatap Sungmin, karena ia tahu wajahnya sekarang tengah merona.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, " Lalu, kau sedang apa? Pagi-pagi seperti ini? Dapur bukan tempatmu Tuan Cho!,". Kyuhyun segera melepas celemek floral tersebut," Aku..berencana membuatkan breakfast on the bed. Tahunya aku malah merusak sarapan kita," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah." Mmh… romantis sekali! Lain kali kau harus melakukannya dengan benar, aku menantikan hal itu!," Sungmin memperingati.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, matanya menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Kemeja putih yang kebesaran ditubuh Sungmin tak terkancing sempurna, sehingga Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat perut dan bagian dada keatas seringai tercetak diwajah tampannya saat melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan akibat ulahnnya selama dua malam ini.

" Waeyo?," tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun mengulum seringai, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin. Ia melempar apron itu asal, Kyuhyun menatap intens Sungmin dengan tatapan lapar; tepatnya mesum. Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dengan sang nampyeon tak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Sungmin, tubuh keduanya semakin dekat, sehingga satu sama lain dapat menyium aroma tubuh masing-masing. Sungmin memasang wajah innocent dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, semakin membuat Kyuhyun " lapar " melihat yeoja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

" Kau mau apa?," tanya Sungmin biasa saja. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun reflek menusuk-nusuk lembut pipi chubby Sungmin, lalu berubah menjadi mengusap pipi tersebut dengan gerakkan , namja itu menyelipkan rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga isterinya dengan hati-hati. Seulas senyum tulus Kyuhyun berikan pada sang isteri, bukan seringai seperti tadi. " Jangan buat aku meleleh dengan senyumanmu yang seperti itu," Sungmin menghentikan pergerakkan jari-jari Kyuhyun diwajahnya dan menurunkannya.

Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus sedikit menunduk dan Sungmin sedikit mendongkak. Keduanya sekarang sedang saling menatap, " Memang kenapa? Senyumanku itu memang menawan, tidak kalah dengan senyuman Donghae Hyung atau Kibum Noona," Kyuhyun memuji dirinya sendiri." Aku ingin mengaku dan ini pertama kalinya aku memberitahumu, alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu," tutur Sungmin dengan posisi saling memandang. " Ige Mwoya? Marhaebwa~~," bisik Kyuhyun pelan dan menggoda.

" Senyumanmu," jawab Sungmin singkat sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun. " Senyuman yang tulus tanpa dibuat-buat dan tanpa paksaan, seperti tadi. Begitu membuatku nyaman dan hangat, teruslah tersenyum seperti itu untukku Kyu~~," jelas Sungmin penuh harapan." Kau pernah melihatku tersenyum seperti itu dimana, yang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan hangat? Pada saat apa?," tanya Kyuhyun.

" Pada saat…," Sungmin menggatung kata-katanya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

" Saat perusahaanmu melakukan kunjungan sosial dan charity ke sebuah panti asuhan di Busan. Kau melepas semua atribut kebesaranmu sebagai klan Cho, berbaur dengan mereka, bercerita, menyanyi, bermain, memasak, bahkan kau menidurkan mereka. Aku..aku seperti melihat sosok lain dari Si Angkuh Cho Kyuhyun; aku seperti melihat Abojiku. Kau terlihat tulus dan natural, kau terus tersenyum selama kegiatan. Kau menarik! Itu satu hal yang tak bisa aku hindari untuk langsung memujimu bahkan jatuh padamu," kenang Sungmin, saat itu menontonnya di tivi, salah satu stasiun tv Korea meliput kegiatan Kyuhyun selama 1 minggu full, dan rattingnya tinggi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan istrinya yang menurutnya begitu polos dan semakin memandang wajah Sungmin, dari mata foxynya, hidung mancungnya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada bibir Sungmin yang menurutnya kissble. Tanpa perlu izin dari sang pemilik, lengan kirinya langsung memeluk pinggang Sungmin sehingga tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Membuat Sungmin sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Lengan kanan Kyuhyun sibuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga mendongak kearahnya. Dengan gerakkan cepat ia langsung melahap bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun, bibir M shape itu candunya. Kyuhyun terus bergerilya pada bibir itu, belum ada balasan dari Sungmin untuk ikut bermain. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini tak hanya tinggal diam, ia meremas lembut bokong berisi milik sang istri, membuat Sungmin terkejut dan melenguh disela ciuman panas mereka.

Rencana Kyuhyun berhasil, sekarang Sungmin tengah mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Kyuhyun dan ikut bergulat dengan bibir dia melakukannya untuk memancing lama mereka saling berpagutan, kepala mereka pun miring bergantian, berlainan arah. Hingga sebuah bel meyadarkan mereka dari " kegiatan " pagi mereka.

" Aahhmmmmmhh~~! Kkhhyuuuhh…!," Sungmin berusaha melepas pagutannya. Tapi, si mesum tampan ini semakin mengeratkan pinggang Sungmin dengan tubuhnya." Mmmpphhhhh.. Lehhpphhaassssssss!," dengan sekuat tenaganya Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

" Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..!," suara deru nafas keduanya. Sungmin mengelap sisa saliva entah milik siapa didagunya dengan narik turun mencoba kembali bernafas dengan normal." Itu belnya berbunyi!," ucap Sungmin saat terdengar kembali suara bel dan intercom. " Sepertinya sarapan kita sudah tiba," Sungmin segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju pintu.

Sret! Grep!. Baru akan melangkah Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Yeoja itu menoleh tanpa dosa, " Wae geureu?," tanyanya polos. " Ck! Ani! Biar aku saja," cegat Kyuhyun." Lihat dirimu! Bisa keenakan orang itu! Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan " Indah ".. aigoo! Aissh..," Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah, ia memandang sebal. Siapa yang akan tidak berkedip melihat penampilan berantak Sungmin yang seksi dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran yang tak terkancing penuh, ditambah bra dan underware hitam bahan lace yang tengah dikenakannya?.

Sungmin terkekeh tanpa dosa saat ia melihat penampilannya sendiri, Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng. " Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini, jangan sampai dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang melihat! Apalagi NAMJA!," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penegasan yang tandanya tak bisa dilanggar. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin menuju pintu." Kau tunggulah diruang Tivi! Kita makan disanaaa..!," teriaknya semakin jauh menuju pintu.

" Ohhh..! ndeee…! BISAKAH KITAAA.. MELANJUTKAN YANG TADI LAGIII…!," pinta Sungmin dengan berteriak agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya. " TENTUUU…! CHAGIII… TANPA KAU MEMINTANYA LAGI, AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYAAA…! PAGI INI KAU SANGAT NAKAL MIIIIIIINNNNN…!," balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak juga saat sudah didepan pintu. " Napeun Min," gumam Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah istrinya.

Didapur pun Sungmin tertawa-tawa kecil, ia merona sempurna dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang pagi ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat agresif. Yeoja itu segera meninggalkan dapur dan segera menuju ruang tivi." Urusan dapur nanti sajalah!," gumamnya.

Sejujurnya Sungmin kurang nyaman tinggal di appartement, apalagi ini pent house. Ia sudah memiliki rumah impiannya sendiri, dan itu sudah ia kemukakan kepada Kyuhyun tentang rumah impiannya; rumah yang tak terlalu besar dicat dengan warna putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas hingga ia bisa berkebun, dan ia berharap memiliki pohon besar dengan ayunan yang tergantung dicabangnya. Sehingga ia bisa berpiknik dibawahnya bersama keluarga kecilnya nanti.

Pemikiran polos dan sederhana dari yeoja berusia 28 tahun ini, bukan pemikiran yang terlalu berlebihan dan menuntut dari wanita yang besar didaerah metropolis yang sarat dengan kehidupan yang konsumtif dan hedonist. Cho Sungmin pribadi anak remaja yang polos terperangkap pada tubuh wanita dewasa, begitulah tanggapan Kyuhyun saat melihat sisi lain dalam diri istrinya itu. Dan sikap itu akan muncul jika Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang bagus, saat sedang bersama keluarganya terutama dengan sang Appa, saat bertemu dengan anak-anak, karena Sungmin sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan saat Sungmin sedang melakukan hal atau kegiatan yang sangat ia cintai; tari dan fotografi, seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Dan Kyuhyun selalu jadi nomor entah keberapa bila Sungmin tengah asik dengan kesukaannya itu, jadi dia pun bisa mengerti apa yang Sungmin dan orang-orang disekitarnya yang ia acuhkan bila ia tengah asik dengan PSP, Game di PC, dan PS-nya. Kyuhyun sangat suka bila Sungmin mengajaknya dan memintanya; melibatkan dirinya dengan hobinya. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun merasa lebih dekat dan bisa mengenal sisi lain seorang Lee atau sekarang Cho Sungmin.

Begitulah cara Kyuhyun memahami seorang Sungmin yang terkenal sangat keras kepala, berpendirian kuat, dan tidak mudah menangis ini. Yeoja yang pintar menutupi perasaannya, Sungmin kategori orang yang tertutup. Dia tak pernah mau bercerita tentang masalah yang tengah ia rasakan pada orang lain termasuk sahabat dan orang tuanya, dan orang pertama yang akan paling sensitive dan peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya; peka dengan perasaan orang lain, apa yang sedang orang lain rasakan. Jadi, jangan pernah coba-coba menutup-nutupi masalah darinya. Karena dia akan memaksamu bercerita hingga kau mengaku. Tapi, semenjak Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan mengobrak-abrik hati dan pikirannya perlahan Sungmin menjadi yeoja yang sedikit terbuka dan bukan jadi yeoja yang tertutup, itu pun ia hanya berani tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun; membagi segalanya dengan namja itu.

Pasangan yang pertemuannya tak mulus, penuh perang kata, dan saling , berujung dengan dua tahun mereka menjalin cinta yang berakhir di sebuah ikatan pernikahan. That's my favorite couple!.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Bagaimana?**

**Tolong Tinggalkan jejak!**

**Okay! ^^**

**Pasti pendek..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author ini langsung nge-publish dua chap, ya!**

**hehehe..**

**Moga-moga responnya bagus!**

**Author.. masih harus banyak belajar!**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, Key!**

**Review..**

**Kalo bisa jangan terlalu kejam, kasih commentnya, ya!  
**

**Hehehehe..**

**Please Enjoyed! ^^9**

**Learn Two**

Dipagi hari yang sama dan di kota yang sama. Dari sebuah kamar yeoja yang akan beranjak dewasa, dari siswa High School menjadi mahasiswa. Terdengar lagu Taylor Swift; 22, mengalun dikamar yeoja muda tersebut. Dan sang pemilik kini tengah bersiap diri didepan meja riasnya yang tertata rapi dengan barang-barang khas yeoja seusianya, ia menyisir rapi rambut cokelat sebahunya. Sesekali bibir tebal sexy-nya mengulas sebuah senyum dan kadang ia pun ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu Taylor.

Ia mengikat setengah rambut sebahunya tersebut, lalu tak lupa sedikit lip balm dan lipgloss natural pink ia poleskan pada bibirnya sebagai sentuhan akhir. Ia berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya, memandang dari atas sampai bawah penampilannya pagi ini; rok half circle berwarna hitam selutut, white shirt dengan short sleeves, dan sebuah button jacket berwarna hitam dengan list putih disekelilingnya. Gaya klasik, vintage, dan sweet mengingatkan kita pada Blair di drama tivi Gossip Girl.

Cho Kyungsoo, yeoja muda yang hari ini akan menerima pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru disalah satu Universitas paling unggul di Korea; Konkuuk University. Mengambil jurusan PR dan Hubungan International. Anak kedua dari klan Cho, dan puteri tunggal.

" Cha! Hari baru akan dimulai.. Fightting!," semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak hebat, rasa sakit dan mual menyerang tanpa diduga. Rasanya mual sekali, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah muntah. Pipinya sudah mengembung, ia membekap mulutnya berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

" Hoek.. Hoek.. Hoeeeeeeeeeeek…!," ia memuntahkan semuanya, dan dapat ia lihat sisa dari makan semalam. " Hoek..!," kembali ia muntah, tapi kali ini hanya air. Wajah cerianya berubah pucat, keringat mengucur dari kening dan lehernya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari washtafel setelah sebelumnya menyiram bersih. Mengambil beberapa tisu dan mengelap bibir dan peluhnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, ia mencoba mengoleskan lagi lipbalm dan lipgloss yang tadi terhapus muntahannya dan air.

Seseorang datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, " Noonaaaaaaa…! Kau sudah siap? Palli kita sarapan! Aboji dan Eomma sudah menunggu!," tegur namja diluar. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu, " Nde.. aku akan segera turun Sehunnie!," balasnya pada sang adik. " Oh! Okay..!," terdengar suara langkah Sehun yang menjauh dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo kembali membenahi penampilannya, " Ini pasti hanya masuk angin saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia langsung memakai high heels oxford shoesnya dengan lengan yang masih gemetar dan berkeringat. Dan menenteng postman bag bahan kulit miliknya yang klasik, tapi tetap chic dengan gaya vintagenya.

Yeoja itu melangkah dengan hati-hati saat menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga kamarnya menuju lantai satu ruang makan keluarga pelayan terlihat berkeliaran dan mulai menyibukkan diri melihat Aggasshi muda mereka datang, langsung membungkuk dan pun membalas rasa hormat mereka dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum seramah mungkin.

" Annyeong!," sapanya pada seluruh anggota keluarganya yang sudah mengelilingi meja makan. " Mmh.. pagi! Chagiyaaaa!," balas Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho serentak saat Kyungsoo menarik kursi makannya dan jatuhkan tubuhnya. " Yo.. Noona!," sapa Sehun tanpa rasa hormat.

" Yak! Cho Sehun..sopan sedikit pada Noonamu!," tegur sang Eomma sambil membantu seorang kepala pelayan mereka menyajikan sarapan. Pancake dipagi hari, susu untuk Tuan Muda Sehun dan Nona Muda Kyungsoo. Tuan Cho Hanggeng masih sibuk dengan koran paginya.

Hingga Nyonya Cho Heechul berseru kaget, " Omo! Kyungsoo-ah! kau pucat..," Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya menuang kopi milik Cho Hanggeng, menatap panik sang puteri. Sehun yang tengah menyantap pancakenya pun langsung teralihkan pada Ibu dan Anak itu, begitu juga Tuan Cho yang langsung melipat korannya asal; menatap intens pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

" Waeyo?," tanyanya terdengar agak cemas. " Gwaechana? Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu Soo-ah!," Heechul menempelkan tangannya dikening Kyungsoo. " Kau sakit Noona?," kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. " I'm okay, mom!," Kyungsoo melepas tangan Heechul yang ada didahinya, ia menatap Heechul memohon agar tak usah khawatir.

" Kau bilang Okay? Ck..lihat wajahmu! Pucat seperti mayat," cibir sang eomma agak kasar, dan semua anggota keluarga Cho sudah terbiasa dan memaklumi ucapan pedas sang Nyonya Besar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tetap dengan pendiriannya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. " Chagi.. lebih baik hari ini kau tak perlu pergi kekampus, kau bisa menundanya beberapa hari hingga kau sehat lagi," Hanggeng menatap cemas sarat kasih Kyungsoo." Aku tidak bisa menundanya Aboji! Aku sudah berjanji pada Baekkhyun Eonnie untuk melihat pengumumannya hari ini," tegas Kyungsoo menolak saran dari Hanggeng.

" Noona.. jangan paksakan dirimu? Nanti yang ada kau akan menyusahkan Baekkhyun Noona juga," timpal Sehun sambil melanjutkan sarapannya." Kau ini kenapa? Padahal tadi malam kau masih sehat-sehat saja, bahkan kau minta tambah saat makanan penutup?," Heechul memandang heran Kyungsoo. " Entahlah! Yang jelas saat ini aku masih cukup bertenaga untuk melihat pengumuman tersebut," Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Pakai supir!," Hanggeng memerintah dengan nada final. " A-aboji.. akunaik taksi saja, aku dan Baekhyun Eonnie janji bertemu di sebuah café dulu," Kyungsoo masih mengelak. " Yak! Cho Kyungsoo! Neo..! keras kepala sekali yeoja ini!," geram Heechul tak sabaran.

Hanggeng dan Sehun saling berpandangan, " Sama sepertimu," " Seperti Eomma tak keras kepala saja," sindir Appa dan Anak tersebut. Heechul melirik keduanya tajam." Aku selesai! Noona aku duluan," Sehun segera bangkit dari kursi makannya, meraih tas ranselnya. Segera berangkat sekolah, ia tak mau terjadi perdebatan panjang dengan sang eomma. " Annyeong! Sampai bertemu nanti malam.. Aboji, Eomma!," Sehun segera melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Sehun-ah! kau akan pulang telat…?!," teriak Heechul. " Nde! Aku ada ekskul basket bersama Jongin…!," balas Sehun dengan berteriak juga.

" Hati-hati Sehun-ah!," teriak Heechul dan Hanggeng berbarengan kepada Sehun anak bungsu mereka.

" Deg..!," jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang mendengar nama itu, kira-kira sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian prom nite dan " hal itu " terjadi antara dirinya dan namja itu. Perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang membuat Heechul penasaran, " Soo-ah.. waeyo?," Heechul menyentuh pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memperbaiki mimik wajahnya kembali normal, walau masih pucat.

" A-ani Eomma.. mungkin setelah sarapan ini wajahku tak akan lagi pucat," Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat normal, sehat. Ia memulai memotong pancakenya yang sudah diselimuti sirup maple dengan potongan strawberry dan jeruk.

" Baiklah.. terserah kau saja, kalau kondisimu masih tak berubah! Lebih baik kau pulang, eomma akan menyuruh kepala pelayan Shin untuk memanggilkan dokter dan memasakkanmu bubur," Heechul mengambil tempat disebelah Hanggeng dan bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo." Nde..," ucap Kyungsoo pasrah, ia berusaha memakan sarapannya. Sejujurnya perutnya masih sakit, rasa mual itu kembali lagi. Baru beberapa suapan pancake sudah membuatnya eneg, ia menahan dirinya. Ia tak mau membuat cemas bumonimnya.

Dan rasa mual itu semakin menjadi, seakan ada sesuatu yang menekan ulu tak bisa lagi membendung rasa ingin muntahnya yang sepertinya sudah dipangkal cepat Kyungsoo berlari menuju dapur, memuntah semuanya di washtafel. Heechul dan Hanggeng terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Heechul segera menyusul Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik diikuti Hanggeng.

" Hoek.. Hoek.. Hoeeek…!," Kyungsoo memuntahkan pancakenya, " Hoek.. Hoeeek..!," rasa mual Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, dan itu sangat terlihat menyiksa. Heechul memijat-mijat ringan tengkuk Kyungsoo." Aigooo..! Kyungsoo waeyo?," tanyanya panik. Disela kegiatan muntahnya ia menggeleng.

Hanggeng memandang khawatir pada anak yeojanya, " Kyungsoo-ah Aboji akan menelepon Baekhyun dan membatalkan ke kampus. Dan aku juga akan memberi kabar pada pihak kampus bahwa calon mahasiswa mereka yang bernama Cho Kyungsoo tak bisa datang!," ucap Hanggeng final menatap miris keadaan Kyungsoo.

" A-aboji~~," gumam Kyungsoo pasrah. " Dan panggil dokter kemari!," perintah Heechul final menatap memerintah pada si kepala pelayan Shin yang ikutan terlihat cemas terhadap majikan mudanya yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Kyungsoo tak lagi muntah, Heechul membersihkan bibir dan area sekitar mulut puterinya dengan telaten menggunakan tisu yang disodorkan seorang pelayan.

Lalu, Hanggeng menyodorkan air putih hangat pada Kyungsoo." Gwaenchana Chagiya? Mmh..," Hanggeng membelai sayang rambut Kyungsoo, ia masih terlihat khawatir dengan keadaannya pagi ini. " A-aku rasa Cuma masuk angin dan kurang istirahat saja Aboji.. Eomma~~," rengek Kyungsoo setelah meminum air putih hangatnya.

" Ani.. kau harus istirahat! Lihat kau memuntahkan semua sarapanmu dan kau sangat pucat!," Heechul membantu Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur. " Kalian terlalu berlebihan~~. Tidak usah sampai memanggil dokter! Minum obat dan tidur beberapa jam saja itu sudah cukup," Kyungsoo masih ngeyel.

" Kyungsoo-ah! disaat seperti ini sebaiknya kau jangan keras kepala! Ini pasti efek dari kegiatan belajarmu yang sangat diforsir untuk masuk Konkuuk!," Heechul mencoba berpendapat. " Nde! Benar kata eommamu Chagi..kajja! Beristirahatlah," bujuk Hanggeng berdiri disebelah kiri Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam hangat lengan mungil puterinya.

Belum beberapa langkah meninggalkan dapur, rasa ingin muntah itu muncul lagi menyerang segera melepaskan dirinya dari apitan Heechul dan Hanggeng, berbelok kembali ke washtafel dapur." Hoeeeekkk….!,.

Hanggeng segera meminta pelayan untuk menelepon dokter keluarga. Heechul memandang was-was Kyungsoo, dengan hati-hati ia memijit-mijit tengkuk Kyungsoo seperti tadi. " Aigoo.. sepertinya ini bukan masuk angin biasa,".

" Kau benar, Yeobo!," Hanggeng membenarkan. " Hahh.. apa kau merasa mual Kyungsoo-ah?," tanya Hanggeng, Kyungsoo menggangguk membenarkan. " Separah itukah mualmu, hingga muntahmu seperti ini? Seperti morning sick saja," celetuk Heechul cemas sambil terus memijit-mijit tengkuk Kyungsoo.

" Mwo? Morning sick?Maksudmu morning sick yang sering terjadi pada wanita hamil yang sering melanda di pagi hari," jelas Hanggeng." Nde! Aku mengalaminya saat sedang hamil Kyungsoo dan Sehunnie! Hehehe..," cerita Heechul mengenang masa kehamilannya." Haah.. benar! Aku masih ingat, saat itu kau sangat , itu hanya terjadi saat kehamilan anak kedua dan ketiga," tambah Hanggeng.

" Aku juga tak tahu kenapa? Saat hamil Kyunnie aku sangat kuat dan tidak mengalami morning sick," Heechul kembali percakapan Hanggeng dan Heechul, Kyungsoo; yeoja itu memasang ekspresi tak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ditengah kegiatan muntahnya yang belum juga reda.

" Ya.. kau lihat saja bocah itu sekarang, dia tumbuh besar menjadi namja yang kuat dan sehat. Saking kuatnya dia begitu keras kepala, egonya begitu besar, dan apalagi sikap manjanya itu bila sudah merengek meminta sesuatu. Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah bila dia sudah membuatku terlibat masalah! Aissh..," rutuk Hanggeng pada putra pertamanya itu.

" Tapi, sekarang uri aegya kita itu sudah menikah! Dan kita tidak perlu lagi menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya, because why? Sudah ada uri Sungminnie yang akan menjadi pawang anak itu. Dia akan menjadi pria dan suami yang hebat sepertimu, Han..!," harap Heechul dengan diakhiri tawa kecil pada Hanggeng.

" Aku sudah selesai..! aku-aku mau ke.. kamar," pamit Kyungsoo yang agak kelelahan setelah muntah. " Kau sudah selesai?," tanya Heechul. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan sedikit memejamkan matanya sebentar." Baiklah.. ayo! Kita kekamarmu, istirahatkanlah tubuhmu!," ajak Heechul yang mengiring Kyungsoo dari samping. Ia memegangi tubuh mungil puterinya. " Eomma~~ aku bisa sendiri," elak Kyungsoo melepas lengan Heechul dipinggangnya.

Hanggeng dan Heechul mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo menjadi dingin." Gwaenchana?," tanya Hanggeng hati-hati. " Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja Aboji?," Kyungsoo menarik cepat tasnya yang ada diatas meja makan saat mereka kembali keruang makan.

Hanggeng memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju tangga dengan pandangan cemas." Anak kesayanganmu itu akan baik-baik saja, Shin Ahjummah sudah menelepon dr. Jay Kim untuk datang memeriksa kondisinya," Heechul menarik lengan Hanggeng untuk kembali duduk dimeja makan dan melanjutkan sarapan. Ya! Cho Kyungsoo adalah puteri kesayangan sekaligus anak kesayangannya, terdengar pilih , memang begitulah. Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo anak baik, dia penurut, agak pendiam, pintar dalam segala hal, dan dia anak satu-satunya yang tak pernah selama ia bersekolah membuat namanya masuk list bad students. Atau membuat Hanggeng atau Heechul datang kesekolah untuk menemui Guru Konseling atau Kepala Sekolah karena kenakalan yang ia buat, yeoja ini bersih tanpa kenakalan.

Dia anak yang menuruti segala peraturan disekolah dan dirumah, bahkan mungkin seluruh peraturan yang ada diseluruh Seoul. Jauhi masalah dan hidupmuakan baik-baik saja atau peraturan itu dibuat untuk dipatuhi dan dijalankan; mungkin seperti itulah motto hidupnya. Tapi, tidak untuk dua saudara namjanya; Kyuhyun dan Sehun. Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar dan diterobos, hidup ini cuma sekali, berani " kotor " itu baik, dan namja itu harus berani mengambil resiko. Mungkin begitulah kata-kata yang tertanam di kepala kakak beradik tersebut, setiap melakukan sebuah keonaran dan membuat masalah yang berujung dengan surat peringatan para Guru atau panggilan langsung kepada Hanggeng dan Heechul untuk datang kesekolah. Pintar dan tampan tapi, seorang trouble makers tingkat akut, kelas kakap. Begitulah imej yang tertempel pada Cho Kyuhyun pada saat sekolah dulu, dan sekarang imej itu melekat pada Cho Sehun saat ini.

Kyungsoo boleh menjadi kesayangan Hanggeng, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sehun kebanggaan dari seorang Nyonya Besar Cho Heechul. Karena, hanya Heechul-lah yang paling tahu menjinakkan mereka, dan lagi keduanya hanya takluk pada Heechul sang eomma yang memiliki segudang akal untuk mendidik, menghukum, dan membalas keisengan mereka.

Kyu~~ Kyu~~ Min~~ Min~~

Didalam kamar Kyungsoo tengah menatap resah bayangan dirinya di cermin meja sedang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur queen sizenya yang terlihat rapi dan bersih, ia meremas kuat bed cover tebal bermotif cloudnya.

" Ottokhae?," gumamnya lirih. Lalu, ia menggeleng kuat " Aniya..! impossible.. itu tidak mungkin, tak akan terjadi!,".

Kyungsoo segera merogoh tasnya yang tadi ia lempar kasar kesisi lain tempat tidurnya, ia mencari smart phone hitamnya. " Semua akan baik-baik saja Cho Kyungsoo!," lagi ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan tangan agak bergetar, ia mencari nama seseorang yang sepertinya sangat bertanggung jawab dengan masalah pagi ini.

Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, " Ini dia!," pekiknya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan smart phonenya ketelinga. Terdengar nada memanggil, sesekali ia menggigiti bibirnya cemas, mata bulatnya bergerak tak sabaran. " Angkat~~," pintanya penuh harap. " Jebaaal..! angkat Jongin-ah..! aku membutuhkanmu," gumamnya lagi panik dan penuh harap.

Berkali-kali yeoja muda itu menghubungi namja bernama Jongin, tapi nihil tak satupun dari panggilan tersebut membuahkan perasaan frustrasi Kyungsoo melempar asal smart phonenya." Cho Kyungsoo semua akan baik-baik saja! Tenangkan dirimu..saat kau melakukannya, lewat masa suburmu," Kyungsoo mencoba membaringkan tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh, perasaan, dan pikirannya.

Baru setengah jam Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sebuah ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Ia melirik lelah kearah pintu. " Kyungsoo-ah..!," sapa Heechul dari luar kamar. " Ahjjusshi Jay sudah datang, dia akan memeriksa dirimu," ucapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia meneggakkan tubuh mungilnya. " Jay Ahjusshi?," gumamnya pelan. " Nde.. Eomma!," Kyungsoo merapatkan selimut tebal pada tubuhnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan terlihat tiga orang dewasa berjalan masuk. Eomma, Aboji, dan seorang namja yang terlihat dua tahun lebih tua dari Aboji; berperawakan tenang dengan wajah pokerfacenya yang manly, berpakaian rapi dengan jas putih khas dokter membalut kemeja abu-abu pucat yang ia diikuti oleh seorang yeoja muda berpakaian tak kalah rapi dengan Jay Ahjusshi.

" Annyeong," sapanya ramah pada Kyungsoo. " Annyeong.. Jay Ahjusshi," balas Kyungsoo sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sang dokter. " Cha! Jay-ah, palli kau periksa keadaan puteriku satu-satunya itu!," perintah Aboji dengan nada bercanda.

" Yak! Yeobeo..kau ini tak sabaran sekali," tegur Heechul protes. Aboji hanya terkikik tanpa dosa." Baiklah aku akan segera memeriksamu Soo-ah," Ahjusshi tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo. " Dan kalian berdua, bumonim yang sangat mencintai anaknya, biasakah kalian keluar dulu? Aku ingin memeriksa dia!," Ahjusshi menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk diperiksa.

" Waeyo? Kenapa kami disuruh keluar?," Hanggeng bertanya tidak terima. " Aku butuh ketenangan dan konsentrasi. Kalau kau masih disini aku yakin kau akan sangat rewel, banyak bertanya," Ahjusshi membuka tas kerjanya, dan menunjuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. " Ya, sudahlah yeobeo.. kita tunggu diluar saja, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja! Percayakan pada Jay," Heechul langsung menuruti perkataan sepupunya itu, dan menyeret tubuh Hanggeng keluar kamar sekuat tenaga, karena si tua ini masih berusaha menahan tubuhnya.

" Blam..!," pintu kamar tertutup, menyisakan Kyungsoo, Aboji, dan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seorang perawat sekaligus Asisten Jay." Kita mulai! Kau bisa melepas blazermu?," perintah Jay Ahjusshi, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menurut. Stetoskop sudah terkait di telinga Ahjusshi, dan tangannya dengan berhati-hati dan professional melepas satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

" Kau kenapa Soo-ah? pagi-pagi sudah membuat heboh? Mmhh…," Ahjusshi mencoba membuka percakapan, disela konsentrasinya memeriksa detak jantung Kyungsoo." Ah.. Aboji terlalu berlebihan," Kyungsoo tertawa hambar." Oh.. Chukae! Eommamu bilang kau diterima di Konkuuk," Ahjusshi mengucapkan selamat.

" Ah.. Gamshamnida," balas Kyungsoo singkat." Pintar seperti biasa. Mmh..kau merasakan pusing atau sesuatu yang lain yang kau rasakan? Ada yang sakit, nyeri?," Jay Ahjusshi bertanya untuk memastikan, ia meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Kyungsoo. " Agak pucat, semalam kau makan apa? Kau merasa mual sejak kapan?," Ahjusshi mengeluarkan senter dan sejenis stik es krim dari tas kerja hitamnya. " Ani. Aku tidak makan yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja semalam aku makan tiga porsi pudding mangga dan satu potongan sedang Kue Tart Lemon buatan Sungmin Eonnie. Rasanya asam, tapi segar!," kenang Kyungsoo ceria. " Ahjusshi harus mencobanya, kue buatan Sungmin Eonnie!," rekomen Kyungsoo.

" Oh, ya? Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun menikahi Sungmin, pasti dia akan sering makan kue enak buatannya. Kyungsoo-ah bukankah kau memiliki maag? Apa kau merasa perih dilambungmu?," kembali Jay bertanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, " Sudah 6 bulan ini maagku tidak kambuh, aku selalu makan tepat waktu. Dan aku tidak merasa rasa mual itu aku rasakan tadi pagi, secara tiba-tiba rasa mual itu datang," jelas Kyungsoo, Jay mengarahkan senter kecilnya di kedua mata Kyungsoo secara bergantian dan meminta yeoja muda itu membuka mulutnya lebar, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan sekarang menyenter rongga mulutnya.

Jay berekspresi bingung, ia tidak berani berhipotesa. Dan dengan sigap ia melepas kancing blouse Kyungsoo didaerah perut, meletakkan kepala stetoskopnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, Jay mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

" Soo-ah.. apa.. merasa berat badanmu naik? Atau turun?," Jay bertanya hati-hati. " Mwo? Ahjusshi tidak sopan bertanya mengenai berat badan pada seorang yeoja! Huft..," Kyungsoo segera memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan dengan wajah yang merona malu." Soo-ah.. ayolah!," pinta Ahjusshi penuh harap.

" Biasa saja! Hanya saja tiba-tiba beberapa minggu ini nafsu makan bertambah. Keunde, sepertinya naik 1 atau 2 kilo..hehehehe," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengaku juga dengan diakhiri kekehan kecil.

" Grep!," dengan cepat Jay Ahjusshi langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo, ia mencari titik urat nadinya. Dia melihat pada jam tangan rolex silver yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, ia berusaha menyamakan detak nadi dengan detik. Jay Ahjusshi memasang wajah seriusnya, bergantian ia menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan jam tangannya. Sekitar 2 menitan Jay Ahjusshi menghitung detak nadi Kyungsoo.

" Ah.. Ahjoong-ssi! Tolong kau periksa denyut nadinya, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," titah Jay Ahjusshi pada asistennya, yeoja itu segera mengangguk dan mengambil alih tugas hati-hati dan konsentrasi, yeoja itu mencari dan menghitung denyut nadi dahinya mengernyit, dan sebuah senyum simpul tercetak diwajah yeoja menatap Jay Ahjusshi dan mengangguk, seperti menyiratkan sesuatu.

Karena air muka Jay tiba-tiba menjadi tidak terbaca oleh menatap was-was kakak sepupu eommanya itu. Rahang manly Jay mengeras, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak yakin. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung wajah polos Kyungsoo, yeoja muda itu keponakannya yang baik-baik dan innocent.

" Ottokhae?," tanya Jay hati-hati pada asistennya itu. Sejenak yeoja itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap ragu-ragu Kyungsoo dan Jay. " Uisanim.. mmh.. detaknya agak memburu.. dan..,"asisten Jay Ahjusshi menggantung kalimatnya." Mianhae Uisanim..," yeoja itu sedikit berjinjit menyamakan tingginya dengan atasannya itu, lalu tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Jay Ahjusshi.

Kyungsoo menatap penasaran bercampur bingung pada keduanya, ia focus memperhatikan pergerakkan Jay Ahjusshi dengan asistennya yang tengah berbisik sesuatu, yang sepertinya sangat mencengkram bed covernya dengan kencang.

Mata Jay Ahjusshi membulat sempurna, ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan was-was. Dan tatapannya berubah mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendekati sofa kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat Jay Ahujsshi meremas punggung sofa motif floral lembutnya itu, namja dewasa itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Wa-waeyo.. A-ahjusshi?," tanya Kyungsoo tergugup penuh kehati-hatian. " Soo-ah..! Ahjusshi sangat menyayangimu.. Ahjusshi juga menyayangi Kyuhyun-ah dan adikmu Sehun juga, layaknya anak..anakku sendiri!," jawab Jay dengan nada lirih dan tulus.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jay Ahjusshi segera keluar kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan asistennya.

Kyungsoo menatap lemas pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, setetes air mata lolos mengalir dari mata besarnya yang indah, ia menggiigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya berharap bayangan buruknya itu tidak nyata.

" Ottokhae~~ Kai~~," lirihnya putus asa. Asisten Jay Ahujsshi menatap iba yeoja muda yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dengan harta melimpah, dan masa depan yang masih panjang dan cerah itu tengah terisak kecil.

" Andwee~~ i-ini pasti.. tidak mu-mungkin!," dengan kaku Kyungsoo melihat kearah perutnya yang masih rata, ia mencoba merabanya. " I-ini.. ti-tidak nyata! Hiks..hiks..!," Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya ditengah isakkannya. Begitu perih dan miris melihat yeoja itu sekarang, terduduk di tempat tidur.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Pasti pendek lagi..**

**Aigooo..**

**Author akan berusaha buat cerita lebih panjang..**

**Adios Amigossssss...**

**#hilangdibalikpintukemanasaja #doraemon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back..**

**Publish 2 chapter langsung, ya! ^^**

**Aku kecewa.. yang baca banyak!**

**Tapi, yang reviews dikit amat, ya?!**

**...**

**Please Enjoyed! **

**Huray...!**

**Learn Three**

Derap langkah berat terdengar menghentak-hentak dari setiap anak tangga dirumah megah tersebut. Seorang namja setengah berlari menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1. Kaca mata yang membingkai wajah tampannya bergeretak dibatang hidung mancungnya, ia terburu-buru untuk menemui seseorang.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafas, ekspresi dan kacamatanya. Ia mencoba sereleks mungkin saat kakinya sudah berpijak dilantai satu dan ia tengah berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dari rumah itu untuk menemui si tuan rumah yang memerintahnya kemari.

Ia mendengar tawa renyah dari sepasang suami istri yang tengah bercengkrama diruang keluarga. " Ah.. Jay-ssi!," sapa si wanita. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruh Jay Ahjusshi untuk duduk.

Hanggeng langsung melempar senyum pada Jay Ahjusshi." Sudah selesai pemeriksaannya?," tanyanya to the point. Jay yang ditanya hanya tersenyum paksa, ia juga bingung harus berkata apa. " Yak! Yeobeo..kau ini tidak ada basa-basinya!," tegur Heechul pada sang nampyeon.

" Waeyo? Aku wajar..aku mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, chagi!," balas Hanggeng. Ia menatap Jay dan tersenyum ramah pada sepupu iparnya itu, Jay sendiri membalasnya dengan senyum simpul saja.

" Jay-ah! minumlah dulu," Heechul menawarkan secangkir teh hangat beserta kue-kue kering yang sudah tersedia di meja. Dengan cepat namja itu langsung menurut, ia meminum perlahan teh hangatnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada suami sepupunya dan juga sepupunya, Cho Heechul.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jay meletak kembali cangkir wajahnya berubah serius." Mmh.. ottokhae, Jay? Kyungsoo..yeoja itu sakit apa?," tanya Heechul yang mulai memasang wajah ingin tahunya, ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan puterinya itu.

" Nde.. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang serius?Pasti dia hanya kelelahan saja," timpal Hanggeng yang terlebih dahulu memasang wajah Jay dia sedang kebingungan, tidak tahu harus memulainya begitu sangat menyayangi yeoja muda itu, dia juga sangat menyayangi keluarga Cho tinggal keluarga Heechul-lah yang dia kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jay besar dan tumbuh dengan Halbaenya (pihak dari eommanya) yang bergaya military; tegas dan displin.

Jay sendiri belum menikah di usianya yang sudahakan menginjak kepala 4. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah melajang dan lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan orang-orang sakit, bau obat-obatan dirumah sakit, dan yayasan sosial kemanusiaannya. Jadi, dengan apa yang saat ini tengah menimpa puteri satu-satunya Hanggeng dan Heechul, seperti pukulan telak untuknya juga.

Sejenak ia memijat pelipisnya, Hanggeng dan Heechul yang melihat gelagat lain Jay menatap ingin tahu namja itu. " Waeyo? Gwaenchana?," tanya Heechul hati-hati.

" Nde.. Jay-ssi malhaebwa!," tuntut Hanggeng penasaran dengan gerakkan-gerakkan Jay yang seperti orang kebingungan.

" Mmh.. Kyung..soo.. dia baik! Dia hanya..kalian tahulah, anak itu pintar. Hanya kelelahan..seperti dugaan kalian," jelasnya agak terbata. Jay tidak berani menatap langsung Hanggeng dan Heechul.

" Oh… syukurlah Yeobeo~~~!," lega Heechul pada Hanggeng. Begitu juga Hanggeng dia langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

" Kendeu..," celetuk Jay tiba-tiba. Membuat Hanggeng dan Heechul kembali menoleh padanya yang tengah menunduk.

" Apa.. Kyungsoo..memiliki kekasih? Atau sejenis teman special yang tengah dekat dengannya?," tanya Jay tiba-tiba, ia menatap serius kedua orang dewasa itu.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alis lancipnya, Hanggeng mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan perkataan Jay. " Yak! Kim Jay..jangan bilang kau menyukai puteriku? Aissh..dia itu keponakanmu!," sungut Heechul tiba-tiba.

" Mwo!," kejut Hanggeng tidak percaya, ia menatap Jay dan Isterinya bergantian. Jay mendesah kasar, ia bingung dengan pemikiran pendek si sepupu.

" Kau ini! Makanya cepatlah menikah! Kalau sekarang kau tengah mengidap phedophilia, jangan jadikan anakku yang jadi korbannya! Aigoo..apa nanti kata kedua bumonim-mu di akhirat sana, melihat putera satu-satunya mereka menjadi perjaka tua yang mengidap phedophilia?!," rutuk Heechul salah paham.

Hanggeng terkejut sempurna, sepertinya namja ini agak termakan oleh ucapan Heechul." Be-benar Jay-ssi! Ka-kalau..kalau mau aku bisa mengenalkamu dengan beberapa relasi dan kolega bisnisku. Yeoja-yeoja dewasa dan mapan.. kendeu, kalau tidak mau.. Tidak apa-apa..asal jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo! Dia anakku..dan juga dia itu keponakanmu! Cari yeoja muda lain saja!," ujar Hanggeng memperingatkan.

" Aigooo.. jinjja!," rutuk Jay pada pasangan suami isteri ini.

" YAAK! KIM HEECHUUULL! Kau salah paham!," bentak Jay mulai habis kesabaran. Heechul dan Hanggeng pun sukses terlonjak kaget disofa mereka.

" Siapa juga yang mencintai Kyungsoo, haah? Apalagi menjadi pedophile? Kau ini..enak sekali bicara!," tegur Jay tidak terima dengan kesimpulan Heechul. " Aku ini menganggap puterimu itu sebagai puteriku juga, aku sadar dia itu keponakanku!," sambung Jay lagi untuk meyakinkan.

" Oh.. salah paham!," ujar Hanggeng tiba-tiba, ia mulai kembali bersikap normal.

" Sepertinya.. mmh! Tidak ada. Aniyo!," jawab Heechul dengan nada yakin. Diikuti oleh anggukkan membenarkan Hanggeng.

" So.. waeyo kau bertanya soal itu?," giliran Heechul balik bertanya. Lagi-lagi Jay hanya mendesah, haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Siapa dulu yang harus diberitahukan?Kyungsoo atau bumonimnya?Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi otak Jay.

" Kyu-kyungsoo.. anak.. anak i-itu..," mulai Jay dengan terbata, dia sangat gugup. " Nde..," Hanggeng menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Kalian.. aku mohon, jangan langsung menjudgenya atau bersikap keras padanya," pinta Jay tiba-tiba, ia menatap memelas pada HanChul. Kedua orang dewasa itu berkerut bingung pada ucapan sepupunya itu.

" Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Waeyo Jay?," tanya Heechul agak sewot.

" Huft~~ Tuhan, lindungi anak itu selalu," gumam Jay berdoa dalam hati. " Kalian akan mendapat cucu!," sambungnya singkat tanpa memandang HanChul.

" Mwo!," pekik keduanya bingung bercampur terkejut. " Ma-maksudmu.. Sungmin hamil?," tanya Heechul tidak nyambung. " Bukan dari KyuMin!," balas Jay.

" Yeoja itu! Yeoja polos itu.. Kyungsoo..dia sedang mengandung!," timpal Jay, namja itu menatap wajah HanChul yang berekspresi bertanya-tanya. " MWO!?," pekik Heechul. Ia menggeleng tidak terima, " Jinjja.. ani.. aniyo! Andweee..! Jay..kau pasti salah!," Heechul menatap Jay penuh harap, doker itu menggeleng lemah. " Ottokhae? Ha-hamil..tidak.. tidak.. Kyungsoo, anak itu ti-tidak mungkin! Yeobeo~~," sanggah Heechul tidak ingin mempercayainya. Hanggeng masih belum bergeming, ia menatap tajam kearah karpet. Entah ia sdang memikirkan apa? Yang jelas itu bukan ekspresi wajah yang bahagia senang akan kabar itu.

" Hemm.. untuk memastikan dugaanku, lebih baik kita segera memanggil dokter yang lebih ahli dibidang ini. Kibummie..ottokhae?," Jay memberi saran. Rahang Hanggeng mengeras tegang dan Heechul ia terlihat speechless, " Terserah.. ka-kau saja," ujar wanita cantik itu pasrah.

Heechul memperhatikan Hanggeng yang sepertinya ia sedang menahan emosinya. Hanggeng bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan keduanya, dengan langkah besar ia berjalan menuju lantai 3 letak kamar Kyungsoo berada.

Heechul tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia memandang memelas pada Jay. Meminta pertolongannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari amarah Hanggeng, Jay yang sepertinya mengerti langsung pergi menyusul Hanggeng yang sepertinya tengah hancur dan kecewa.

" Tu-Tuhan.. Nae Kyungsoo! Nuguya yang melakukannya padamu?," lirih Heechul meratapi sang puteri. Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menekan sebuah nomor dari androidnya.

" Yeobeoseyo..," salam Heechul saat sambungannya telah terangkat.

"…",

" Bummie-ah.. kau bisa datang kerumah?," tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"…",

" Dan jangan lupa membawa peralatan doktermu, nde?,".

"…",

" Memang kau dimana? Eodiga?," Heechul mencoba mengontrol suaranya.

"…",

" Ah.. Ahjummah, Gwaenchana! Ada seseorang yang harus diperiksa,".

"…",

" Bukan.. mereka tidak mungkin secepat itu, kau tahukan? Mereka baru 2 hari menikah?," jelas Heechul dengan suara masih seraknya.

"…",

" Ahaha.. kami sudah terlalu tua, Bummie!Bisa-bisa Sehun marah pada kami, jika memberi saeng diusianya yang sebentar lagi 18 tahun," Heechul tertawa hambar.

"…",

" Kau akan segera mengetahuinya sendiri," ucap Heechul menegaskan.

"…",

" Mianhae.. membuatmu penasaran. Oh! Kau bisa mengajak Siwon-ssi dan si Kembar, kami tidak keberatan,".

"…",

" Mianhae mangganggu waktu liburan keluarga kalian. Kami akan menunggumu..salamkan maafku pada Siwon-ssi dan anak-anak, nde? Menyita waktu wanita yang paling mereka cintai dihari liburmu..hahaha," canda Heechul diakhir kata-katanya.

"…",

" Oh.. nde! Araso..sampai bertemu dirumah!," Heechul langsung memutus pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap langit rumah megahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Air mata itu kembali tumpah, ia ingin ke atas melihat Kyungsoo. Kendeu, dia tidak yakin mampu. Hanggeng, disana ada sang nampyeon. Dia pun tidak ingin melihat amarah sang suami.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Kependekkan?**

**Tinggalkan Jejak #deepbow 90 derajat..**

**...**

**Terima Kasih Buanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak buat udah yang ninggalin jejak! **

**b(^3^)d**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku datang bawa Chap. 4!

Heheheh..

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee! tinggalkan reviews..

m(^_^)m Deep bow, nih! Author..

Selalu ditunggu santunan reviewsnya!?

...

Silahkan menikmati bagi Readers..

Tapi, buat Siders! semoga bulan ramadhan nanti kalian dapat hidayah!

...

Reviews!

**Learn Four**

Disebuah ruang keluarga disebuah apartement pent house. Sepasang pengantin baru tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sang yeoja tengah serius dengan buku novel yang tengah iabaca,terlihat santai diatas sofa besar panjang dan si nampyeon tengah asik bermain games dari psp-nya sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha sang isteri. Sedangkan tivi terus menyala tanpa digubris oleh tivi yang menonton mereka.

Sudah dua jam, setelah pasangan baru ini kerja bakti membersihkan dapur dan tentunya setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka akibat ulah semalam keduanya ditempat tidur, keduanya terlena dengan suasana tenang dan santai seperti ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bersantai tanpa diganggu dering telepon tentang pekerjaan.

Sesekali umpatan kesal keluar dari Kyuhyun si nampyeon jika dia gagal atau meleset melawan musuhnya, berdecak sebal, bergumam kesal, dan tak jarang ia memaki benda virtual tersebut. Dan sikapnya itu sering dapat teguran dari Sungmin si isteri yang merasa terganggu oleh suara yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

" Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng….!,"

" Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng…!," bunyi telepon akhirnya yang menyadarkan keduanya, Kyuhyun langsung mempause gamesnya dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya.

" Kyu~~ kau yang angkat, nde?," Sungmin lebih dulu memerintah Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum pada si namja. " Aah~~ kau ini!," protes Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan mengangkat telepon wireless tersebut dengan agak malas. Sungmin yang terkikik melihat sikap penurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin sambil menempelkan telepon tersebut ketelingannya." Nde.. kediaman Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun! Yeobeoseyo..," sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada suara dibuat seramah mungkin, Sungmin senyum-senyum kecil saat mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun, dia sadar bahwa sekarang mereka telah dan sedang membangun sebuah keluarga.

" Oh.. Eomma! Waeyo kau menelepon? Tidak bisakah sehari saja tidak menghubungi kami, haah?," ujar Kyuhyun sebal dan tidak suka. Sungmin menyiku perut Kyuhyun agar tidak bicara blak-blakkan seperti itu pada Eommanya.

" Nde.. MENANTU KESAYANGANMU SEDANG DUDUK DISEBELAH ANAKMU!," jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Sungmin tahu, bahwa mertuanya itu menanyakannya.

" YAA.. KAMI MAKAN DENGAN BAIK, DAN BAHKAN AKU RELA TURUN KEDAPUR MEMASAK UNTUKNYA, EOMMA!," ujar Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, jujur ia agak cemburu dengan Sungmin, karena sang Eomma hanya mengkhawatirkan menantunya saja ketimbang anak kandungnya.

Sungmin terkekeh renyah, " EOMMAAAAA… GOTJIMAL! ANDWEE PERCAYA PADA SETAN INI! YANG ADA DIA MALAH MENGHANCURKAN DAPUR.. KAMI JADI, TERPAKSA MEMESAN MAKANAN!," adu Sungmin dengan berteriak dari belakang Kyuhyun.

" Yaak! Minnie..ssttt! Kau mengadu!," sungut Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

" Itu dapurku, Eomma.. terserah mau aku apakan dengan bagian itu," jawab Kyuhyun asal. Ia memutar matanya malas mendengar nasehat sang Eomma.

" Ya.. Aku dengar Soo-ah hari ini akan menerima pengumuman dari Konkuuk?," tanya Kyuhyun yang menanyakan yeosaengnya. " Ottokhae? Dia diterimakan di kampus itu?,". " Pintar seperti biasanya. Aku yakin Aboji sangat bangga padanya, dan akan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya dan rekan bisnis," tebak Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenal sang Aboji yang menganak emaskan yeosaengnya itu.

" Bisa-bisa Soo-ah dijodohkan! Hehehehe…," canda Kyuhyun membayangkan Abojinya tengah sibuk membanggakan yeosaengnya itu sambil mempromosikan Kyungsoo pada rekan dan kolega bahkan teman-temannya untuk dijadikan menantu yang berkualitas. Atau malah sebaliknya, akan banyak yang menawari Aboji untuk mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada anak-anak mereka, atau menyarankan mengikuti blind date. Sangat konyol dan kolot, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyungsoo mau melakukannya, secara yeoja itu adalah anak paling penurut dari keluarga polos yang hidupnya jauh dari ditengah lingkaran setan seperti dirinya dan Sehun, dan terkadang eommanya bisa menjadi ratu setan yang paling menakutkan bila dia sedang murka.

" Oh.. bagaimana kabar Sehunnie? Dia tidak membuat kalian dipanggil ke sekolah,kan hari ini? Hehehehe," sekarang Kyuhyun menanyakan namsaengnya, ia terkekeh membayangkan wajah kesal bumonimnya jika anak itu sudah terlibat masalah. Mengingatkan tentang masa lalunya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun; The Second Troublemaker.

" Dia menuruni sikapku bukan? Eomma lupa? Eomma dan Aboji sendiri yang bilang Sehun adalah kloninganku! Jadi, terima dan jalani saja..suatu saat bocah itu akan bosan dan lelah bersikap semena-mena. Seperti diriku..ada fasenya dia berfikir menjadi lebih dewasa," balas Kyuhyun yang berkata bijak diakhir ucapannya. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum saat mencuri dengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu.

Terjadi keheningan diantara ibu dan anak itu beberapa saat, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung." Waeyo, Kyu?~~," tanya Sungmin tanpa suara hanya menggerakkan mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya tidak tahu,

" Eo-Eomma..," sapa Kyuhyun pelan pada lawan bicaranya diline sana.

Dan kembali terdengar suara eomma dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan, " Mwo!? Yak..tentu saja aku bahagia! Jeongmal Haengbokkae.. Eomma!," ujar Kyuhyun antusias, ia segera mendekap Sungmin dalam rangkulannya. Membuat Sungmin semakin bingung, tapi ia juga tidak menyangkal senyumnya saat menangkap perkataan Kyuhyun.

Disebrang sana dapat Kyuhyun tangkap desahan nafas Eomma, " Eomma.. gwaenchana?," tanya Kyuhyun saat kembali tidak ada respon dari eomma beberapa detik. " Eomma.. eomma masih tersambung?," tegur Kyuhyun lagi, membuat wajah tampannya memasang tampang bingung. Begitu juga Sungmin yang ikutan melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menggeleng kearah Sungmin.

" Eommaaaaaa~~ hellooo…!," panggil Kyuhyun lagi mulai agak tidak sabaran.

" Akh!," suara eomma terkejut. " Syu-syukurlah kalian bahagia.. mmh, Kyu-," eomma kembali memulai percakapan dan sedikit menggantung kalimatnya. " Waeyo.. sedang terjadi masalah? Aboji?Sehun? A-atau..yang lain?," tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu, ia langsung meletakkan novelnya dimeja saat sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Tidak… anak itu sepertinya aman-aman saja hari ini," jawab eomma disebrang sana meluruskan.

Kyuhyun tetap saja merasa sang eomma mencoba menutupi sesuatu. " Eomma.. Saranghae!," celutuknya tiba-tiba, membuat eomma agak terkejut begitu juga Sungmin, yeoja itu tersenyum hangat melihat dan mendengar sikap lembut Kyuhyun pada Eommanya itu.

" Nado..," respon Eomma singkat. " Akh!.. kapan kalian akan berbulan madu?," tanya Eomma tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dan menoleh pada Sungmin yang tengah ikut mendengarkan.

Sungmin menggeleng polos, " Ah.. so-soal itu.. mmh!," ujar Kyuhyun terbata, sesekali ia menatap Sungmin yang terlihat tenang. " Ka-kami harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal kerjaku, Eomma.. Kalau Minnie dia, sih bisaambil waktu kapan saja," sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Sungmin yang tengah mendeathglarenya, tidak terima dengan ucapan nampyeonnya itu.

" Aigoo.. coba kau bicarakan pada Aboji, Kyu! Tidak seharusnya kalian, pengantin baru menghabiskan waktu dipent house-mu itu! Ajak Sungmin jalan-jalan.. habiskan waktu berdua kalian jauh dari Korea.. tidakah kalian bosan? Hanya dirumah berdua.. aissh! Eomma dan abojimu saja hamper satu bulan menghabiskan honey moon dengan keliling Eropa dan China..," kenang sang eomma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. " Eomma tenang saja, kami akan pergi honey moon jika waktunya sudah tepat," Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

" Segera pergunakan tiket perjalan honey moon pemberian Mertuamu itu, Kyu!," titah sang eomma. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanpa bisa terlihat Heechul.

" Nde, Eomma~~ tenang saja, kalau kami sudah siap.. kami akan berangkat honey moon," salip Sungmin yang ikut angkat bicara. " Minnie.. saying eomma harap jangan menyia-nyiakan hadiah dari Bumonim itu!," jawab Eomma.

Sungmin tersenyum, reflek Kyuhyun mengusak sayang kepala yeoja itu. " Tentu.. lagi pula Appa dan Eomma tidak terlalu memaksa dan ada masa berlakunya," terang Sungmin lagi.

" Ah~~ terserah kalian sajalah! Suami istri jaman sekarang memang aneh!," keluh eomma mengalah pasrah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dan terkikik bersama mendengar ucapan sang eomma.

" Satu lagi! Kalian tidak perlu cepat-cepat meberi kami cucu," sambung eomma tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya terdiam bingung.

" Maksud Eomma apa? Aigooo.. baru kali ini aku dengar ada seorang mertua merintah untuk menunda memiliki anak?," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda. " Kalian berdua jangan terlalu memaksakan!," sambung eomma yang terdengar serius.

Kyuhyun saling bertatapan, " Aniyo.. Aku dan Kyunnie tidak terlalu ngotot, kok Eomma! Tenang saja..," timpal Sungmin. " Nde.. baguslah! Eomma belum siap memiliki dua cucu sekaligus," ujarnya lagi, dan masih dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyun berkerut, tiba-tiba jantung berdebar dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. " Eomma!," sapanya tegas. Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

" Eomma.. apa Soo-ie ada dirumah?," Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo. Tidak ada respon, " Eomma.. apa yang terjadi? Katakan!," pinta Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin terlihat kebingungan dia belum mengerti. " Eomma.. pasti terjadi sesuatu!," Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya, karena masih belum ada repon dari Eomma. Yang terdengar hanya desahan dan pada akhirnya, satu isakkan lolos dan terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aboji dimana?," tanya Kyuhyun yang gak terlihat resah dimata Sungmin. " Waeyo, Kyu?," tanyanya hati-hati, tapi tidak terlalu direspon oleh Kyuhyun. " Kyuhhhh~~," lirih sang Eomma lemas dengan suara bergetar.

" Eomma!," bentak Kyuhyun kehilangan control, membuat Sungmin ikut tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun melihat wajah bingung, cemas, dan kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah, dan mulai melunak. " Mian.. bersiaplah! Kita akan kerumah Eomma," titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Ada apa, Kyu?," tanya Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan, " Aku hanya ingin memastikan," ujarnya lembut. Dan kembali fokus dengan telepon, setelah Sungmin benar-benar pergi.

" Kyuhhh~~ tolong Kyungsoo! Aboji.. aboji.. dia ada dikamar Soo-ie.. hiks.. hiks!," akhirnya eomma buka suara juga disertai isakkan.

" Wae.. eomma tidak menghalangi Aboji?," ujar Kyuhyun mengontrol nada suaranya. " Ada Jay Ahjusshi disini.. dia.. hiks.. hiks.. yang telah memeriksa Soo-ie," balas Eomma yang masih terisak.

" Itu pasti.. salah.. Jay Ahjusshi, kan bukan Dokter kandungan!," Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak. Ia mengeleng frustasi, mencoba untuk tidak percaya.

" Kyungsoo-ah~~ muntah-muntah sejak pagi, wajahnya pucat, Kyuuuh~~! Hiks.. hiks..," racau sang eomma tidak bias control lagi. " Ahk! Ayolah Eomma.. jangan menangis seperti itu! Itu pasti salah!," Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya kasar.

" Kyuhyunnn~~ Sebentar lagi Kibummie akan datang untuk memeriksa ulang," cerita Eomma yang mencoba untuk menormalkan dirinya. " Baiklah! Aku dan Sungmin akan segera kesana! Dan memastikannya langsung! Dan aku yakin itu hanya salah diagnosa saja!," tutur Kyuhyun final, mengakhiri percakapan dengan sang eomma sepihak.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhbya kasar kesofa, bersamaan dengan kemunculan Sungmin yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya, terlihat simple ( Trouser pants berwarna hijau mint dengan t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu berkerah turtle neck yang pas ditubuhnya ) sambil membawa trench coat cokelat muda milik Kyuhyun, dan rambutnya diikat poni tail dengan poni.

Ia terlihat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar disofa. Ia Nampak lelah, wajahnya memerah. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi.

" Kyu~~!," sapanya. Kyuhyun reflek membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. " Kau sudah siap?!," Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat dan mengambil trench coatnya dari tangan Sungmin. " Kau tidak ganti baju?," tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah ( blue jeans dan grey t-shirt ), melihat betapa simplenya sang suami.

" Tidak ada waktu, hanya kerumah eomma saja.. mmh!," respon Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik lengan Sungmin keluar dari apartement mereka.

Langkah Kyuhyun tergesa, Sungmin terlihat kepayahan mengikuti Kyuhyun ditambah tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia masih bungkam.

" Kyu-," ucapan Sungmin terputus. " Nanti saja bertanyanya, Min! aku juga belum terlalu yakin," salip Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin yang tengah khawatir.

Keduanya menuju parkiran, menuju mobil Bentley EXP 9 SUV keluaran terbaru dari Eropa berwarna hitam metalik. Kyuhyun duduk dibalik kemudi dan Sungmin duduk disebelahnya, dan langsung melaju meninggalkan parkiran apartement dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kyuhyun tampak serius menatap jalanan tanpa menhiraukan tatapan khawatir dan ingin tahu yang dipasang olah Sungmin padanya. " Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningnan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah pasrah kalau Kyuhyun sudah begini. Ia lebih memilih menatap keluar, hingga tiba-tiba sevelah tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin dan agak meremasnya pelan. Sungmin reflek menoleh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas pada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung. " Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo-ah, Kyu?," kembali Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Mmmh.. entahlah," ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali memperhatikan jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat. " Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk~~," balas Sungmin berharap yang disetujui anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Kyuhyun menuju rumah bumonimnya, jarak apartemen mereka terbilang cukup jauh dari rumah. Bisa memakan waktu satu jam lebih, tapi jarak dari perusahan kerumah tidak terlalu jauh.

Mobil SUV Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan perumahan elit. Dan langsung berbelok ke kanan menuju blok rumahnya. Gerbang kayu mahoni besar langsung menyambut mereka. Rumah bergaya moder abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi tembok batu, seperti kastil ditengah kota.

Kyuhyun menekan klakson mobilnya, tidak lama pagar bsar itu terbuka secara otomatis. Dan langsung terlihat dua penjaga bertubuh tegap beseragam menyambut mereka, sedikit membungkuk saat tahu siapa yang datang.

Dengan anggun dan rapi mobil itu langsung terparkir tepat didepan pintu masuk. Sebelumnya ia sudah melihat mobil sedan hitam sudah terpakir disisi lain halama rumahnya, yang sangat ia kenal sebagai mobil Kim Ahjusshi atau Jay Ahjusshi dan mobil SUV lainnya berwarna putih yang (lagi) ia kenal milik keluarga kecil Choi; yaitu Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Mematikan mesin, lalu membuka seat beltnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Keduanya langsung bergandengan memasuki area rumah.

Tanpa ketuk pntu Kyuhyun langsung berhambur masuk kedalam kerajaan keluarga Cho. Rumah yang sudah ia kenal, ia tempati dari hayat dikandung badan hingga ia kuliah.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat membelah koridor besar rumah bumonimnya menuju ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba diruang keluarga masih dengan tangan saling bergandengan yang langsung disambut oleh 3 orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Ada Sang Eomma yang langsung berdiri dan berhambur kedalam pelukkan Kyuhyun, otomatis gandengannya pada tangan Sungmin terlepas. Eomma langsung terisak.

Ada Jay Ahjusshi yang langsung memaksakan senyum pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, beliau berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan langsung ikut memeluk yeoja itu sebentar diikuti seorang namja manly yang tengah menggendong seorang yeoja kecil yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear hitamnya berdasi merah.

" Sungmin-ah! Kau baik?," sapa Jay Ahjusshi. " Aku baik Ahjusshi," balas Sungmin singkat sambil tersenyum ramah pada lelaki itu. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik pada Jay, hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum simpul.

" Hai, Min!," sapanya sambil mencoba memeluk yeoja itu sebentar. Sungmin tersenyum. " Jinri tidur, Wonnie?," tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi sambil membelai rambut panjang yeoja itu. Siwon atau Wonnie itu mengangguk.

" Hai.. hai.. Junhong!," sapa Sungmin yang langsung merubah suaranya seimut mungkin dan semanis pada namja kecil yang tengah terduduk asik di sofa sambil memainkan psp silvernya. " Annyeonghaseyo.. Min Imo!," balasnya dengan suara ceria khas anak berumur 4 tahun.

Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus punggung sang eomma yang masih bergetar, Sungmin melihat sedih ibu dan anak itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?. Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang menggelayuti hati dan otaknya saat dirumah dan selama perjalanan kemari.

Heechul melepas pelukkannya, ia menghapus sisa airmatanya. Dan bersikap senormal mungkin. Heechul langsung tersenyum pada sang menantu, dan gentian memeluk yeoja itu erat. " Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian Minnie sayang~~," bisiknya. " Gwaenchana Eommamin," ucap Sungmin seraya pelukkan keduanya terlepas.

" Hai.. Hyung!," sapa Kyuhyun yang menjabat lengan namja manly itu. " Dia tidur?," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada anak yeoja Siwon –Jinri- yang tertidur. Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple menawannya (kata orang-orang).

" Yo~~! Jagoan..!," Kyuhyun langsung mencubit gemas pipi chubby si bungsu keluarga Choi, membuat si bocah meringis sakit. Ia mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun, " Appo~~ Ahjusshi~~," sungutnya pelan yang langsung mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa dosa. " Jadi.. dimana Kibummie?," tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan. Ia menatap Siwon, Heechul, dan Jay Ahjusshi bergantian. Siwon tersenyum tenang, " Dia masih diatas.. memeriksa Kyungsoo-ah," jelasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Junhong, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. " Lalu… Abonim, eodi?," kali ini Sungmin menanyakan sang ayah mertua yang tidak terlihat duduk bersama mereka.

Sungmin melihat pada Heechul yang terlihat gugup, salah tingkah. Heechul mencoba memaksakan senyum pada Sungmin. " Aboji.. ada diruang kerjanya," katanya singkat. " Oh..," respon Sungmin tanpa suara.

Lagi. Sungmin mencoba melihat pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum bergeming. Hingga terdengar sebuah langkah dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah, ternyata seorang yeoja berpakaian casual –jeans tiga per empat dan blouse hitam berkancing tanpa lengan- sambil menjijing tas kerjanya, yang berisi alat kedokteran.

Sungmin segera menyapa yeoja bersurai hitam itu dengan antusias, " Bummie-ah~~!,". " Akh! Pengantin baru kita rupanya," seru Kibum membalas sapaan ceria Sungmin, keduanya saling beradu pipi. Yeoja itu langsung memaksakan sebuah senyyuman untuk orang-orang disana yang tengah menunggunya.

" Hai! Kyuhyun-ah~~," sapanya saat mata Kibum beradu dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya cukup dalam. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak membalas sapaan Kibum.

" Jadi.. bagaimana, Bummie-ah?," tanya Heechul was-was menatap ingin tahu pada Kibum. Senyum Kibum langsung luntur, ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Ia menatap bergantian Jay Ahjusshi dan Heechul, lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedang memasang wajah bingung, dan Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang tapi, seperti bom waktu.

Kibum melirik Siwon sang suami, dan melihat pada si bungsu yang masih anteng dengan mainannya, seakan mengerti Siwon tersenyum. " Ahjummah!," panggil Siwon pada Heechul. " N-nde.. Wonnie," balas Heechul yang langsung melihat pada Siwon.

" Apakah tawaran meminjamkan kamar untuk menidurkan Sulli masih berlaku? Aku pegal juga menggendongnya seperti ini.. dan sepertinya Zelo pun ingin istirahat," ujar Siwon menanyakan penawaran Heechul saat mereka datang dan melihat Sulli tidur.

Heechul tersenyum kaku, ia lalu mengangguk antusias. " Zelo! Cukup bermainnya! Ayo.. kita tunggu Eomma diatas!," titah Siwon pada Zelo, dan untung saja bocah itu tidak mencoba melawan. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengenggam tangan kecil Zelo, menuntunnya. " Pamit dengan Samchon, Ahjummah, Halmeoni dan Haraboji!," perintah Siwon lagi pada si bungsu Choi, untuk pamit pada orang-orang dewasa tersebut.

" Minnie Ahjummah, Kyu Samchon, Jay Haraboji, dan Heenim Halmeoni.. Zelo pamit! Good Night.. Everyone!," ucap Zelo ceria khas anak kecil sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Sungmin dan Jay Ahjusshi terkekeh melihatnya.

" Night! Bye.. Zelo~~," balas Jay pada anak itu. " Kau bisa.. memakai kamar tamu dilantai dua, pintunya berwarna cokelat!," jelas Heechul sambil mengarahkan Siwon. " Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya pada Kibum, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

" Bye.. Mom!," pamit Zelo pada Kibum sebelum ketiga naik kelantai dua. " Bye.. my little hero!," balas Kibum tersenyum lembut pada anaknya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil Choi, begitu hangat dan manis. Pikirnya, dan ia pun ingin segera seperti itu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, namja itu masih diam tidak terbaca ekspresinya.

" Nde.. baiklah," Kibum membuka percakapan. Lagi-lagi ia melihat pada Heechul yang tengah menatapnya tidak sabar bercampur rasa cemas. Kibum menghelas nafas pendek, " Aku.. aku.. juga bingung dan sangat terkejut. Tapi, kita tidak bisa menutup-nutupinya juga bukan?," ujarnya memasang wajah tenang, sesekali ia melirik Jay Ahjusshi yang seperti sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Ia mengangguk pelan pada Kibum, member tanda untuk dia melanjutkan.

" Ige!," Kibum menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti stik pada Heechul Ahjummah. Benda yang biasa digunakan oleh perempuan (khususnya yang sudah menikah) untuk mengetes apa dia hamil apa tidak, yang biasa kita sebut; testpack.

Heechul Ahjummah menerimanya dengan ragu, tangannya bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. " Kita akan mengetahuinya, lihat saja..," titah Kibum pelan. Heechul sejenak memejamkan matanya lelah dan berdoa garisnya satu (negative).

Dan Tuhan tidak mendengar doanya saat ini, matanya membulat sempurna dan airmata langsung meleleh keluar. Heechul hamper ambruk, dengan sigap Jay Ahjusshi menahan tubuhnya. Testpack itu terjatuh dilantai, menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Sungmin memungut benda itu, ia langsung membekap mulutnya. Ia menatap Kibum, seakan mengerti Kibum langsung menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara. " Kyungsoo," tunjukknya pada testpack yang dipegang Sungmin.

Yeoja yang baru menikah itu terkejut bukan main, adik iparnyalah pemilik test pack itu. Ia tidak berani langsung melihat Kyuhyun. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, " Dimana Aboji?," tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

" Diruang Kerjanya," jawab Jay Ahjusshi mewakili Heechul yang tengah menangis tanpa suara, ia nampak shock. Kyuhyun, lalu melesat pergi menuju lantai 3 dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada. Lantai dimana kamarnya dan Sehun berada. Sungmin tidak berani langsung menyusul namja itu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pun sangat terkejut saat ini.

**~Kyuhyun ~Kyungsoo**

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak memperdulikan sapaan para pelayan. Jujur, saat ini perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk. Seperti tersambar petir, adik yeoja satu-satunya yang ia begitu sayangi dan banggakan, telah rusak. Hamil. Kehamilan yang belum saat dikehendaki oleh keluarga dan dirinya.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah sendu memandang pintu berwarna putih itu. Ia tampak ragu saat menyentuk kenop bercat gold itu. Tapi, ia harus menanyakan dan melihat langsung Kyungsoo. Mendengar siapa namja itu. Kyuhyun merasa gagal menjadi kakak, dia kecolongan atas diri Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung melesak masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia langsung menemukan yeoja mungil itu tengah menatapnya terkejut. Yeoja itu tengah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memegang smartphonenya dengan tangan bergetar. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata sejak tadi.

" O-op-pa..," gumamnya gugup penuh ketakutan, dan itu dapat didengr oleh Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sudah memerah, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan memluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bodoh saat ini.

Dia tidak tahu harus memulai, harus berkata apa pada yeosengnya itu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk disisi lain kasur Kyungsoo, membelakangi yeoja itu yang masih terisak.

" O-oppaaa~~ Mianhae..," lirih Kyungsoo, yang terdengar miris bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya, berharap ini hanya keisengan seperti di April Mop saja. Ia masih diam, tidak merespon Kyungsoo.

" Kau tahu, Soo.. kau malaikat kami!," ujar Kyuhyun yang masih belum berani melihat Kyungsoo. Dan perkataan itu semakin membuatnya mengeluarkan airmata penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menghela kecewa, dalam hati dia tengah merutuki dirinya yang lalai, rapi satu sisi lain dia merutuki namja yang melakukannya. Dan itu dapat terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. " Kau menjadi kebanggan Aboji, Soo..," sambung Kyuhyun lagi. " Kau.. tahu, Soo?," tanya Kyuhyun.

Ada diam beberapa detik dari Kyuhyun sebelum ia melanjutkan. " Aboji begitu senang dan bahagia mengetahui kau lulus High School dengan nilai sangat baik, di memamerkan kepintaran dan kecerdasanmu dihadapan para peserta rapat pemegang saham beberapa minggu lalu, sehingga aku harus mengambil alih presentasi itu," kenang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadiaan saat itu.

" Sepanjang hari Aboji tersenyum-senyum senang, dan.. bagiku itu terlihat bodoh," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh miris. Melihat kejadian sekarang yang menimpa adik yeojanya itu. " Dan ia semakin jadi mengobral prestasimu.. saat dia mengetahui Kau diterima di Konkuuk, kau menjadi bahan perbincangan disepanjang pesta ulang tahun perusahan kita, kepada para tamu dan rekan bisnis," cerita Kyuhyun, entah apa tujuannya. Yang jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbebani oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak buta, dia sadar diri dan tahu diri akan siapa dirinya dikeluarga. Anak kesayangan Aboji, dia tahu itu. Cerita Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin merasa tidak pantas akan gelar itu, dia menjadi mengingat Abojinya. Betapa ia murkanya tadi dia kepadanya dan hampir menyakitinya.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Aboji semarah itu. " Jujur saja aku iri padamu. Seharusnya dia memujiku dan membanggakanku, karena telah menaikkan nilai saham perusahaan dan pernikahanku sebentar lagi," sambung Kyuhyun yang sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kekanan.

" O-oppaa.. aku mohon, hentikan!," pinta Kyungsoo lirih, cerita Kyuhyun itu semakin membuat yeoja itu semakin dirundung perasaan bersalah, mengkhianati kepercayaan Aboji.

Dan Kyungsoo sadari, Kyuhyun pun. Seumur hidupnya, oppanya itu tidak pernah sedikitpun membentak dan memarahinya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo, yeoja itu masih terisak, sesekali ia mengusap matanya. Perih, itu yang ia lihat dari Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya, " Aku tidak akan membenci anak itu," ujarnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri menatapnya. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat itu bukan tatapan marah atau benci, tapi lebih kearah tatapan kecewa dan iba. Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah dirinya saat ini dimata oppanya itu?.

Ya, Tuhan! Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu kau bertanya lagi, tentu saja. Kau tampak menyedihkan, dan ia sungguh kecewa. " Bagaimanapun juga ada darah Cho didalamnya," sambung Kyuhyun dalam dan tegas.

" Cho Kyungsoo," panggil Kyuhyun dengan pasti. " Nuga haesseuibnika? Siapa yang melakukannya?," Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan, yang ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakannya langsung.

Kyungsoo terlihat tegang dan semakin kencang meremas selimut tidurnya. Dan itu dapat terbaca oleh Kyuhyung. Bibir heart shapenya bungkam, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lelah. Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kyungsoo tidak berani membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

" Eolmana? Sudah berapa lama janin itu?," Kyuhyun mengganti pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo menunduk lemah, " Du-dua minggu," lirihnya lemas. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan rambutnya.

Ia pandangi lagi yeoja bertubuh mungil yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu. Kyuhyun bukan namja yang didik untuk kasar pada seorang yeoja, apalagi terhadap adiknya. Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin bisa melebihi sang Aboji.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, dan langsung berjongkok dihadapan yeoja itu. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum untuk yeoja itu, " Soo-ie.. Oppa menyayangimu, kau percayakan?," Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmata dipipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, pandangannya masih berbayang oleh airmata. Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Semuanya menyayangimu, ini akan diselesaikan dengan cepat. Kau berdoa saja," pesan Kyuhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

" Kyu Oppa.. Mianhae," ulang Kyungsoo dan lagi airmata itu jatuh, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. " Sstt.. uljima," titah Kyuhyun lembut. " Ini sudah terjadi," balasnya.

" Sekarang kau hanya perlu meminta maaf pada Sungmin Eonnie.. kalau kau mendahuluinya hamil," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada humor agar Kyungsoo sedikit relaks.

Ada ragu diwajah Kyungsoo, " Gwaenchana.. dia bukan yeoja jahat," ujar Kyuhyun. " Kendeu-," ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh Kyuhyun cepat. " Sssttt! Aku tidak menikahi yeoja yang suka bergossip atau bermuka dua.. dia yeoja baik, percaya padaku!," Kyuhyun meyakinkan kalau isterinya itu tidak akan marah, karena Kyu yakin Sungmin yeoja yang sensitive dan gampang tersentuh, mudah iba. Ya, pokoknya dia memiliki hati seperti seorang Ratu.

Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam lengan lentik Kyungsoo hangat, " Satu hal.. teruslah kau hubungi namja itu! Entah siapa namanya dia," titah Kyuhyun tenang. " Oppa~~," lirih Kyungsoo.

" Sudah.. lebih baik kau istirahat, aku akan menyuruh Sungmin untuk menemanimu sebentar," Kyuhyun melepas genggamnya dan mengacak surai Kyungsoo sayang. Berdiri dan langsung keluar dari kamar yeosaengnya.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar keluar Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu, " Kai.. mungkinkah kau akan bertanggung jawab? Aku takut menghadapi ini sendirian.. Aku takut…," pelan dan terdengar putus asa.

**Kyuhyun – Sungmin ^0^~~**

Saat Kyuhyun baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan akan menuruni tangga, ia langsung bertemu dengan Sungmin yang berniat menyusulnya. Sungmin tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sang nampyeon. Kyuhyun malah berusaha memaksa sebuah senyum.

" Untung kau naik," ujarnya sekenanya. Sungmin mengangguk, " Jay Ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk menemui kalian ( Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo )," cerita Sungmin yang langsung melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang diam ditempatnya.

Sungmin melihat pintu kamar adik iparnya itu yang terbuka sekilas, " Gwaenchana?," tanya ingin tahu. Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah menatapi wajah Sungmin dengan penuh arti dan tersenyum kecil untuk yeoja itu.

" Wae?," tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun. " Cho Sungmin!," panggilnya. Sungmin berkedip, " N-nde," jawabnya bingung. " Saranghae!," sambung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" Nado," balas Sungmin reflek. Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar, " Kau.. kau bisa menemani Kyungsoo sebentar?," Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka, dengan lembut dan hangat. Sungmin memperhatikan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, " Kau tidak menekannya, kan Kyu?," Sungmin balik bertanya.

Dapat Kyuhyun lihat mata Sungmin memancarkan kekhawatiran, Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. " Temani dia," Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya, dan berlalu menuruni tangga.

Sungmin lalu menuju kamar Kyungsoo tanpa ragu, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jadi, memudahkannya. Sungmin melihat pelan-pelan kedalam kamar adik iparnya itu.

" Kyung~~," sapanya. Saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah dirundung masalah itu duduk terpenung dikasur dengan pandangan kosong. Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh, dan mencoba tersenyum. Dan mata bualat itu kembali berkaca-kaca, " Sungmin Eonnie~~..," lirihnya.

Sungmin segera mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri. Keduanya berpelukkan erat. Kyungsoo kembali menangis, dalam pelukkan hangat Sungmin. Bahunya bergetar, dapat Sungmin rasakan apa yang tengah yeoja itu rasakan. Ia ingin ikut menangis bersama Kyungsoo, tapi sulit. Airmatanya tidak menetes, tapi hatinya ikkut bersedih dan iba akan apa yang menimpa Kyungsoo.

" Hikss.. Eo-eonnie.. Hiks.. Mi-mianhaeee.. Hiks!," ucapnya disela tangisnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. " Sstt! Uljimarayo..," mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu.

" A-aku.. hiks.. telah mengecewakan kalian semuaaa.. hiks!," sesalnya terisak. Sungmin sesekali memejamkan matanya, mencoba memahami yang Kyungsoo rasakan, dan diingatannya beberapa kenangan terlintas. Kenangan yang sama dengan kejadian yang dialami Kyungsoo. De javu, untuk kedua kalinya. Itu pikir Sungmin, hanya saja sekarang menimpa yeosaeng nampyeonnya.

" Sstt.. aju ulgo! Cukup menangisnya, Soo-ie!," Sungmin mencoba menenangkan yeoja muda itu. Pelukkan keduanya merenggang, Sungmin menyeka sudut mata yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan saying. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sama dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.

" Kau jadi tidak terlihat manis, Soo-ie jika seperti ini.. mmh!," hibur Sungmin sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo menatap malu-malu pada Sungmin. " Cha! Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu," titah Sungmin membimbing Kyungsoo untuk rebahan dikasurnya.

" Eonnie~~ gomapseumnida," lirih Kyungsoo yang mulai agak tenang. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Gwaenchana.. ini semua akan berakhir baik," ujarnya yakin.

Sungmin menarik kursi rias Kyungsoo, ia duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam hangat tangan mungilnya, ia mencoba menjadi kakak perempuan untuk anak itu.

Ada jeda cukup panjang diantara keduanya, Kyungsoo mencoba menikmati perlakuan hangat dan lembut kakak iparnya itu. Hingga Kyungsoo mencoba memulai percakapan, " Eonnie~~," cicitnya takut-takut.

" Mmmh..," deham Sungmin. " A-apa ka-kau ti-dak.. mencoba menanyakan, si-siapa namja itu, seperti Aboji.. dan Kyuhyun Oppa?," ujarnya terbata sambil mencuri pandang ragu-ragu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo, " Sudah jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengatakan hal itu! Aku yakin kau belum siap untuk memberitahukannya, dan pasti namja itu masih sangat sulit untuk kau hubungi," balas Sungmin, seakan dia pernah menghadapi dan mengalami situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin terkejut, Kyungsoo mencoba duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin.

" Gomapseubnida.. kau tidak memaksaku," ujar Kyungsoo kembali meminta maaf. " Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang menekan orang disituasi seperti ini," respon Sungmin.

" Aku sangat mencintai namja itu, Eonnie," sambung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu berpindah duduk ditepi kasur, menantap intesn mata Kyungsoo seakan mencari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Kau benar.. namja itu masih sulit aku hubungi. Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan lari," sambung Kyungsoo yakin, matanya yang tadi sayu dan sendu kini berbinar ceria. Sungmin ikut senang mendengarnya, jadi ia sedikit mengetahui tentang namja itu, hubungan keduanya, dan perasaan Kyungsoo.

" Kau.. mencintainya? Jinjja?," Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Nde.. aku mencintainya sudah lama, Eonnie. Love at first sight.. begitu Baekkie Eonnie menyebutnya," Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh, warna wajah cantik itu sedikit merona saat membicarakan namja asing itu (bagi Sungmin asing).

" Baekhyun-ssi tahu.. namja itu?," Kyungsoo mengangguk. " Tapi, dia belum tahu bahwa aku hamil olehnya," sambungya pelan dan ada nada putus asa didalamnya.

" Teruslah berdoa, Soo~~," saran Sungmin. " Tuhan akan menolong kita.. lakukanlah sering, itu akan membuatmu tenang, bahagia, dan selalu merasa aman," sambungnya tulus. Kyungsoo pun jadi ikut tersenyum melihat wajah tenangnya Sungmin yang seakan semua akan baik-baik saja. " Aku dan Kyuhyun akan selalu membantumu, Soo-ie! Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri,".

Sungmin senang Kyungsoo mulai relaks dan mulai buka suara, diajak bicara. Sungmin tidak bisa menutup ingatan-ingatan yang dari tadi masih bermunculan diotaknya. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hal yang sama menimpa keluarganya juga saat itu.

Sungmin jauh lebih syok dan stress ketimbang Kyuhyun, yang masih bisa tenang menghadapi hal ini. Berbeda jauh dengannya dan Jinki (namsaengnya), mereka berdua merasa tidak berguna sebagai kakak. Mereka kerja keras mencari tahu namja yang telah menanam benih pada si bungsu keluarga Lee, Sungmin dan Jinki saat itu jadi ikut diasingkan bersama adik mereka. Menjauh dari keluarga Lee, dibuang bahasa kasarnya.

Cukup lama kakak beradik Lee ini hidup jauh dari orang tua mereka. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ketiganya menjalani pengasingan itu. Mereka tidak tega dan tidak mau melihat sang Appa terus menghukum adik mereka, menghukum si bungsu Lee secara batin dan moral. Si bungsu Lee dianggap patung, tidak terlihat oleh Appa Sungmin. Lebih kejam, dari pada kau menghukumnya secara fisik dan jasmani. Si bungsu Lee seperti hantu dirumahnya sendiri, tidak ada yang boleh mengajaknya bicara sebelum dia memberi tahukan siapa pelakunya.

Karena hukuman kejam itu, membuat dirinya dan Jinki tidak tega. Efek dari hukuman itu adalah rasa depresi sangat dan seperti mayat hidup yang dialami si bungsu Lee.

Hingga Appa sudah habis kesabarannya, si bungsu pun diusir dari rumah. Dengan istilah pengasingan, beda tipis dari dibuang. Atas azaz kekeluargaan Sungmin dan Jinki memutuskan untuk ikut keluar dari rumah, menemani si bungsu.

Dan Sungmin tidak ingin kejadian meyedihkan itu terulang, dan harus dialami Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo tidak semujur adiknya, yang pada akhirnya masalah ini berujung tidak bahagia, mengecewakan untuk semua pihak. Kyungsoo, dimata Sungmin pada saat pertama kali bertemu memang bagai malaikat. Benar apa yang dikata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu membicara Kyungsoo padanya, dan betapa saying dan bangganya suaminya itu pada yeoja mungil itu. Kyungsoo sempurna dimata Sungmin, dia tenang, catik, pintar, keibuan, dan pandai bernyanyi. Satu lagi, dia pntar untuk urusan memasak, Sungmin akui dikalah lihai untuk urusan itu. Kyungsoo yang besar dalam kemanjaan dan kemudahan ( Keuangan ) ternyata pandai dan bisa dalam mengurus urusan rumah ( dapur khususnya ). Hal yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Sungmin saat itu.

Kyungsoo, memutuskan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, Sungmin menyelimutinya. Yeoja muda itu sangat nyaman bersama Sungmin, benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dia berbeda. Dia baik.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Leave me the comments!**


End file.
